


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by Welikesandalwood



Series: the one with all the ships [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, Social Media, Texting, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welikesandalwood/pseuds/Welikesandalwood
Summary: “Did you see the Tweet from our team account?” Andrew asks, "Apparently, the Minyard twins are some really hot shit and our strikers just can’t get enough",“True.” Neil agrees. “I’m retweeting that.”Andrew - tough, immovable, frightful Andrew - blushes.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard
Series: the one with all the ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022586
Comments: 36
Kudos: 213





	1. The one where the Foxes find out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peppermint_and_RedCherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_and_RedCherry/gifts), [FoxsoulCourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxsoulCourt/gifts).



Andrew had just returned home from the bakery.

Kevin and Aaron have _finally_ left his house, and he resolved to replenish all the junk food stashes that Kevin so rudely discarded before he and Neil change the locks.

Technically he had left for the gym, but after an impressive lifting session, he decided it was only fair to reward himself with a few chocolate eclairs. Being the good boyfriend he is, he bought Neil a few cherry scones.

Entering the front door, Andrew left the bakery boxes on the kitchen island and set out searching for his boyfriend. Kevin and Aaron had been cockblocking him for long enough.

He found Neil in the living room invested what could only be described as an intellectual conversation with King and Sir. WWE was on TV and Neil seemed to be giving the cats a detailed tutorial on combat. This was odd; Neil never bothered watching any sport other than exy. It was also odd, Andrew thought absentmindedly, for Neil to be explaining the mechanics of wrestling to their kittens - but Andrew had initiated more concerning conversations with their felines. He decided not to worry about that last point unless the cats start talking back.

Quietly, he walks over to the couch and sits on its arm, regarding his boyfriend and pets with masked amusement. Neil felt his presence and immediately turned to him with that stupid, dangerous smile on his face. That smile that made Andrew _feel things_. Andrew had long since acknowledged his feelings for Neil, but Neil didn’t need to show off about it this way.

“Hey, love,” his idiot smiled. He held his hand palm-up for Andrew, who placed his own hand in it. Neil sweetly kissed Andrew’s knuckle – the skin course from years of repeated bruising – before letting go and turning his attention back to the cats.

“How was your training session?”

“Good, I stopped at the bakery, after.”

Neil smirks, “‘Course you did.” Neil regarded their kittens, “I’m teaching them how to fight,”

“I can see that. Why?”

Neil looks at Andrew surprised by the question, “So they can guard us,”

Andrew, for the most part, doesn’t usually betray his emotions. But he’s certain that his current surprise is visible on his features.

“You are training our cats to be … guard cats?”

“Of course,” Neil looks entirely serious which is even more concerning.

“Neil, love, I don’t think you properly understand the concept cat’s in comparison to dogs. Maybe I should have addressed this when you tried to put them on a leash and walk them but, -” the sound of his phone meowing cut off Andrew's lecture. He pulled it out of his back pocket to check the notifications, and an unexpected rush of pride overcame him. He looked up to find Neil checking his phone as well, smirking.

> **_ The Foxhole Family _ **
> 
> **_(19:23) Clone:_ ** _Kevin and I are dating now_
> 
> **_(19:23) Kevin_ ** _: Confirmed_

“How are we playing this?” Neil asked him, “Do we respond casually like we already knew, or -”

“We did already know.”

“But they don’t _know_ we knew.”

“I’m not acting surprised; I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Nonchalance?”

Andrew doesn’t verbally respond, but he does waste a second hitting a few buttons on his phone before Neil’s phone beeps again. He glances down and laughs.

> **_ The Foxhole Family _ **
> 
> **_(19:24) Drew:_ ** _Ew._

Neil’s phone keeps beeping as the foxes begin their anticipated rant. He turns it on silent.

> **_(19:24) Dan:_ ** _Pardon me but what the ever-loving fuck?_

“Do you think that Dan will be mad at Kevin for not telling her?”

“Let’s just say that they probably won’t be having sibling fun time for a while,” Andrew retorts, “But nah, she’ll be overall happy for them, the bigger concern is the fact that Kevin just came out to his father via group chat.”

“Oh yeah,” Neil realises, “oh well.” Neil is hardly an expert on parents and how to communicate with them appropriately. In a healthy, caring way. Neither is Andrew, so.

> **_(19:25) Betsy_ ** _: And I think that’s beautiful **@AaronMinyard @KevinDay**_

“As much as I avoid contributing to this group chat, for my demeanour, y’know,” Neil nods; he knows, “I just… I have to,” Andrew is typing again.

> **_(19:25) Andrew Minyard:_** _**@CoachWymack** is_ this _still above your paygrade?_
> 
> **_(19:26) Coach Wymack:_ ** _this is all very concerning_
> 
> **_(19:27) Coach Wymack:_ ** _yes._

Andrew smirks. Neil laughs and kisses Andrew’s forehead on his way to the kitchen.

“Alison Reynolds is typing” Andrew calls out to Neil.

Neil scoffs. For someone who rarely checks his messages, he is so glad that he was punctual to _this_ disaster. “ _That_ should be interesting, d’you think they just made her any money?”

“Well, there was a pot on Kevin’s sexuality but I –” Andrew cuts off mid-sentence. Neil looks over at his boyfriend, who is suddenly the mirror of shock, “What, Drew?” Neil sounds slightly concerned.

Stunned to silence, Andrew walks to the kitchen – kittens trailing happily behind him – and hands over his phone to Neil. It takes Neil a moment to comprehend what he’s looking at. A moment further for the significance of it to settle in.

“That bastard,” he whistles, impressed, “he actually did it”, Neil smirks.

“At least he’s serious about Aaron, then,” Neil notes the tone of relief in Andrew’s voice, as he retweets Kevin’s tweet. Kevin and Aaron didn’t just come out to the Foxes, their makeshift family – of which Neil and Andrew were already proud of them for doing – they came out to the _world._ A gesture heavily significant for _Kevin Day_ , Queen of Exy with over a hundred fan accounts, thousands of fans and a role model to countless young athletes. And now, apparently, a symbol of the LGBTQ+ community.

Kevin had come a long way from being Riko’s second, Neil admires. They grow up so fast.

“All hail the Queen,” Neil smirks.

“Okay the group chat is already exploding, and now Twitter is too”

“You watch Twitter. I’ll watch the group,” Neil negotiates. He picks his phone back up to see that the group chat has erupted in the three minutes since he last checked.

> **_(19:27) Alison_ ** _: is this a joke? I feel like this is probably a joke and all the monsters are in on it_
> 
> **_(19:29) Nicky:_ ** _I WAS IN ON NOTHING_
> 
> **_(19:31) Alison_** _: Maybe this is all just a joke to fuck with_ you, _specifically_
> 
> **_(19:31) Nicky:_ ** _WHY_
> 
> **_(19:32) Alison:_ ** _For fucking off, duh_
> 
> **_(19:32) Nicky:_ ** _Fuck, you’re right_
> 
> **_(19:32) Nicky:_** _Fucking hell they_ hate _me_
> 
> **_(19:32) Nicky:_ ** _THEY ARE NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS_

“They don’t appear to have seen the Tweet,” Neil informs Andrew.

“They wouldn’t have, he _just_ Tweeted”

“You saw it” Neil counters.

“I have Aaron’s mentions on alert,” Andrew replies without looking up from his phone as he scrolls through Twitter. No emotion betrayed on his face. Like this isn’t a big deal, for the twins especially. Aaron is rarely mentioned online anymore since he parted ways with exy after college. These days, he’s mostly mentioned when he’s spotted in public with one of the more famous Foxes. Or when the paparazzi catch a picture of him and tries to pass it off as Andrew, starting internet arguments.

It’s cute, Neil thinks. It’s wholesome that even though Andrew is the one who receives all the media attention, he still keeps an out for Aaron. After everything. Maybe because of everything.

After today, Aaron will be mentioned online a lot more, Andrew had his mentions alerts on before it was necessary. Just in case. Just because he cared.

Aaron would never believe it.

> _**(19:34) Dan:** So, you don’t think Kev is bi?_
> 
> _**(19:34) Alison:** oh no Kevin is bi – I just don’t think he’s dating Aaron_
> 
> _**(19:34) Dan:** speaking of dating Aaron – Katelyn?? Does she like just … not exist now ???_
> 
>   
>  _**(19:35) Drew:** yeah basically_

Neil tugs on Andrew’s hair, “Hey!”

Neil laughs, “I put you on Twitter duty for a reason!”

"Oh I’m retweeting shit for life, and it’s not like you aren’t getting any Twitter action!”

Neil bursts out laughing, “hashtag hide the porch swing I love you so fucking much,” he gets out between dry heaving from laughing too hard.

Neil decides to clue the Foxes in

> **_(19:40) Neil Josten_ ** _: *link attachment*_
> 
> _Twitter (_ _@QueenDay:_ **_“*image_attachment*_ **
> 
> **_@ADifferentMinyard driving #TheQueenBee._ **
> 
> **_My heart.")_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_(19:30) Neil Josten:_ ** _I mean if it’s a prank then_
> 
> _Kev is reallllly committing_
> 
> **_(19:42) Dan:_ ** _oh fuck_
> 
> **_(19:42) Rene:_ ** _congratulations_ _😊_
> 
> **_(19:43)Nicky:_ ** _WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING MY PHONE CALLS_
> 
> **_  
> (19:43) David Wymack:_ ** _Son, please come to dinner tomorrow night._
> 
> **_(19:44) Abby_ ** **_:_ ** _Bring Aaron_ _😊_

Andrew scoffs, “that should be an interesting dinner.”

“Why weren’t we ever invited to dinner when we were found out?”

“well, we don’t really have parents to do that sort of thing, your father decided to kidnap you though.”

“true” Neil nods, “did Nicky call you too?”

“yip”

“did you decline?”

“I let it ring out while I retweeted shit.”

Neil nods. 

> **_(19:48) Matt:_ ** _idk what’s going on but I blame Neil_

“How is this possibly on _me?_ ”

“check Twitter, Boyd took it there.”

Neil groans, “do I need to say anything?”

“Nah, Kevin grew a pair.”

Neil checks Twitter, “oh, wow.”

> **_(19:40) Dan:_ ** _why do I feel like Andrew is entirely too chill about this_
> 
> **_(19:42) Alison:_ ** _the little monster probably knew about this already!_

“Wanna tell them about the switchyard?” Neil asks Andrew. Andrew doesn’t verbally answer, but Neil knows his expressions well enough to know that he’s considering it. Considering inciting more chaos. 

> **_(19:45) Matt:_ ** _NEIL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS TOO_

“I love how Matt couldn’t care less about Aaron, and Kevin dating but is personally offended by you knowing and not telling him about it prior” Andrew comments while leisurely carding his fingers through Neils curls. They're longer than usual, he's due for a haircut. "Would you let me cut your hair?"

"Nope," Andrew pouts. Neil chuckles. “I can’t believe no one is more concerned Katelyn's fate in the whole thing – the breakup was super lowkey.”

Andrew just shrugs, he’s not too concerned either.

He probably should be, but, well.

“Did you see the Tweet Quote from our team account?” Andrew asks,“ ** _‘Apparently, the Minyard twins,’_** _-_ it’s called Twinyards you uncultured swine –” Neil laughs, “ – **_‘are some really hot shit and our strikers just can’t get enough’,_** ”

“True.” Neil agrees. “I’m retweeting that.”

Andrew - tough, immovable, frightful Andrew - _blushes._

> **_(19:58) Rene:_ ** _should I call Katelyn or something?_
> 
> **_(19:58) Rene:_ ** _it feels kind of rude to not call her,_
> 
> _when her boyfriend_ _just came out to the world_
> 
> _with_ his _boyfriend_
> 
> **_(20:00) Drew:_ ** _they broke up, though_
> 
> **_(20:00) Drew:_ ** _he’s not cheating on her_
> 
> **_(20:01) Neil Josten:_** _although he_ did _cheat_

Andrew flicks Neil’s ear.

“What?!” he whines “it’s true! He _did_ cheat on her with Kevin in the first place!”

> **_(20:02) Drew:_ ** _well he’s not cheating now_
> 
> **_(20:02) Drew:_ ** _so, nah – don’t call her._
> 
> **_(20:03) Alison:_ ** _you can call me if you’d like_
> 
> **_(20:05) Rene:_ ** _thank you Ali_

“what is happening?” Neil asks Andrew genuinely concerned

“People are trying and failing to sympathise with Katelyn.”

Once the drama has settled down, and Andrew and Neil have given their friends adequate social interaction, they have a quick dinner (cheese toasties for dinner and eclairs and scones for dessert, respectively), lock the house and head to bed.

These last few weeks have been socially exhausting for them. They’re used to minding their own business. Neil supported Andrew working on his relationship with Aaron, but coincidentally, these last stressful few weeks had also taken a toll on Andrew. Things finally seemed to be working itself out, and Neil felt the relief of Andrew’s familiar closeness returning to him like a drop of water after weeks of thirst. Their relationship had always been strong, and he knew he was loved, but Andrew had been preoccupied, and Neil had missed being Andrew's centre of attention for these few weeks. It was selfish, he knew this. And he wouldn't have expected or wanted Andrew to have done anything differently - he just missed him. 

Neil loved when the twins worked on their relationship. He was grateful for every person Andrew had in his life that wasn't him. Never, would he ever want to be the only person in Andrew's life - Andrew deserved better. He had better. Neil would never possess Andrew in that way. Would never want Andrew's world to begin and end with him. 

But he could use a few nights in their house with an empty guest bedroom. 

Still, Neil thought of the small moments that made his heart smile this past week; Andrew painting Aaron’s nails in an airport closet, Aaron and Andrew kicking Neil and Kevin out so they could have sibling bonding time, Andrew so familiarly threatening people to protect his twin – both physically and emotionally, Aaron calling Andrew “brother” to calm him down.

Yes. Neil may be ready to have Andrew back and focused on him again, but he was proud of him for how far he’d come with his twin. He was proud of them both. He missed Andrew – because Andrew had been busy – but he wasn’t jealous. He was glad that there was more to Andrew’s life than just him. That Andrew had a family to lean on, and lean on him, under instances beyond mere physical protection.

He was glad that Andrew’s life was far fuller than it was when they’d found each other. Years ago, they were two empty, lonely, broken boys. Their initial passion burned bright because all they had was each other. When you’re starving, you’d give it all up for any food you can get, whether or not it’s good for you. He and Andrew both knew about that. They needed each other so badly in the beginning that they didn’t realise that being all the other has was rather toxic. Just like Andrew and Aaron’s relationship had been. Being together because of obligation instead of love was stable but toxic.

They’d all come further since then. Neil knew now that Andrew could probably live without him and have a successful and relatively content life. He knew that he could too. He also knew that they were together because they are in love with each other. He knew that it was good that they could live without each other, it meant they were together because they choose to be. Every morning he wakes up in Andrew's arms; it's because they chose each other again. Every day. 

Wanting to be together felt far more powerful than needing to be together. He never thought he'd live long enough to want. Andrew never thought he'd be capable of it. 

He watched Andrew feed the cat’s and followed him upstairs to their bedroom. They cleaned up. Andrew changed into a pair of boxers and slid into his side of the bed, shirtless. Neil changed into one of Andrew's soft, loose, black t-shirts, and slid on a short pair of boxer-briefs. He knew what that sight did to Andrew. 

That night, no one disturbed them. Their home was void, but for their pets. They needn’t worry about being heard – and they didn’t. They didn’t need to rush for anyone – they took their time. They recognised that not all long-term relationships last forever unless both parties are willing to put in a continuous effort, and they appreciated every inch of each other for staying, no matter what, through everything. Andrew took Neil apart, and Neil put Andrew back together. A few times.

Clothes littered the room; Andrews’ boxers on the lamp and Neil’s (Andrews’) shirt rotated slowly on the ceiling fan – where it spent the night.

Undressing Andrew included slipping off his armbands for him – a good sign. He felt safe, even in a bed, even semi-nude, even with another man. He felt safe with Neil. He didn’t need them.

Their night was domestic bliss. It was slow lovemaking followed by a desperate hunger.

Their love was born from years of ‘yes or no’, shared cigarettes, rooftop talks, Maserati drives, secret sharing and scar healing. It was two broken boys who could never be who they would have been but helped each other remould into people who shouldn’t still be here but are.

Long past midnight Andrew fell asleep on Neil’s back, drooling lightly. Neil didn’t mind – he was used to it. Neil’s soft snores were muffled by the pillow – he slept on his stomach.

At the foot of the bed, King and Sir cuddled up near Neil and Andrew’s feet. Every now and then, a whisper of a purr escaped them.

When Andrew couldn’t sleep, he closed his eyes, and instead of counting sheep, he listened for snores from Neil intercepted by purrs from his cats. He listened and paid attention. He committed the sound and feeling to memory, replaying these domestic moments on his bad days when he couldn’t bear to share a bed with another soul.

The next morning, Andrew was drawn out of his sleep by his phone aggressively (and repeatedly) meowing (His ringtone, then. Not a text alert).

He peeled his eyes open to glare at the called ID.

> _Incoming call: Clone_

Aaron’s voice floods the receiver as soon as Andrew accepts the call.

“Fuck you.”

“Did Kevin not?”

“Hashtag hide the porch swing is trending number fucking one on Twitter, fuck you.”

Andrew doesn’t often laugh, but he delightedly laughs at that.


	2. The one with the yellow plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's porn in the beginning, followed by plot.

> _130 Unread Messages_
> 
> _28 Missed Calls_
> 
> _289 Twitter Notifications_

Aaron clears his notifications and calls Andrew.

> _Calling: Chocolate thun-da_

He knows he’s probably waking Andrew up – it’s barely 06:30 am and Andrew’s never up this early, exy season is yet to start, and practice wouldn't start this early anyway. Andrew answers the call and Aaron doesn’t let him work up to the snarky comments he knows are coming.

“Fuck you,” Aaron informs his twin.

Andrew gives as good as he gets, “Did Kevin not?”

Aaron rolls his eyes but his cheeks and neck flush at the insinuation _. Kevin did -_ Well, almost. They haven’t gone all the way yet, but they’ve gone pretty far. Farther than either of them probably imagined they’d ever go with another guy. Aaron cuts a glance at his boyfriend who is still gloriously naked under the white sheets, snoring peacefully.

“Hashtag hide the porch swing is trending number fucking one on Twitter, fuck you,”

Andrew laughs. _He laughs_ , and the sound isn’t full of malice or insanity. It makes Aaron happy. Reminds him that his brother is real and saner than previously accused. That they’ve both come far. He should send Bee a fruit basket. And maybe send one to Neil.

“Don’t laugh,” Aaron scolds, “ – listen; come to dinner tonight,”

“I thought you’re meeting the parents tonight,” Andrew sounds predictably smug.

“I am.” Silence. “Come to dinner tonight at Abby’s,” Aaron sighs.

Andrew lets out a bark of laughter, “No.”

“Why not,” Aaron demands. Kevin smother’s his face with a pillow – he’s not a morning person and Aaron’s tantrum is disturbing his slumber.

“I have plans already,” Andrew comments so casually that Aaron knows its bullshit. Andrew doesn’t _make plans._ Andrew’s plans probably involve playing scrabble with Josten and knitting sweaters for his cats. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Neil.”

“Ew,” Aaron squeals and is rewarded by Kevin throwing a pillow at his head. Turns out – Kevin is a dick in the morning even when he’s fond of you.

“It’s not my fault that you and Kevin have been cockblocking me for weeks,”

“Too much fucking information, Andrew,” Aaron could have gone his whole life without hearing his brother say the word ‘cockblocking’.

“What’s in it for me?”

Aaron is quiet for a moment, considering, “A switchyard whenever you want - no questions asked,”

“And you have to _call it_ a Switchyard,” Andrew negotiates

“Then you have to actually _be on my side_ tonight,”

“Then you have to call us Twinyards,” Aaron can _hear_ the smirk in Andrew’s voice.

“You have to help me get on Coach and Abby’s good sides – I haven’t really seen or spoken to either of them since we graduated unless it was an event,”

“and whose fault is that?”

“- and they’ve both always preferred you anyway,”

“Fine - but I’m only showing up for dessert,”

“That helps me in no fucking way, you will show up at seven,”

Andrew groans, “Whatever, I hate you,”

“I hate you too,” Aaron cuts the call.

Turning around, Aaron finds Kevin sitting upright, shirtless - the blanket pooling at his waist and his raven locks in disarray. He’s frowning; emerald eyes barely open. “What’s with all the noise,” Kevin groans, rubbing his eyes.

Aaron smiles at him fondly while straightening his tie. “Morning. Andrew is joining us for dinner at Abby’s,”

“Huh? Where’s my pillow,” he mumbles while looking around the bed. They had to share Aaron’s single bed which was quite a feat for two grown men – let alone one the size of Kevin. Well, they didn’t _have_ to share Aaron’s bed – Andrew’s old room still has a bed, so does Nicky’s. 

“You threw it at my head,” Aaron explains, his voice tracing amusement. He picked the pillow up and returned it to the bed. Kevin gripped Aarons’ tie knot, pulling him in for a kiss. Before he knew it, Aaron was on his back under Kevin’s body – still naked from the night before – his hands pinned above his head.

“I –” Aaron groans “I need to go to work, Kev,” His shirt is being untucked and his tie is…tightening? “Kev, we can be kinky later I really need to go to wor –” Aaron is cut off with a moan.

“I think Dr Minyard might be a little late today,” Kevin mumbles against Aaron’s jawline.

Soon, Aaron is shirtless again. Kevin has crumpled Aaron’s tie, using it as a gag – shoving it in Aaron’s mouth. He releases Aaron’s wrists which get lost in Kevin’s hair. Kevin wanders Aaron’s body, nipping at his pecs and licking his nipples. Hickies decorate Aaron’s abdomen, shades of red and purple against pale skin.

Last night had been slow, sensual. Mutual surrender. They’d explored each other’s bodies. Taken their time. They’d only gotten so far as to handjobs, but they came while kissing each other, and slept together naked. It wasn’t their first time sharing a bed, but it was their first time like this. Aaron felt like he finally found a place he belonged – in Kevin’s arms.

When he awoke this morning, the memories of the night before came to him slowly – and then all at once. Aaron awoke with a jolt, feeling around the bed for Kevin, finding him, realizing it wasn’t a dream. This is all real. He nearly cried of relief.

Kevin had been in his life for a long time. He’d been important to him. Aaron could always be himself around him – at first because he didn’t care enough to put up a front and later because he knew he was accepted, he wouldn’t scare Kevin away.

Kevin was family and this felt right. It felt natural.

This connection was new to them both, and yet every moment made him feel more at ease and complete than he’d ever felt, with anyone. The thought made him slightly guilty – he still regretted hurting Katelyn – but the version of himself he _tried to be_ for Katelyn wasn’t as ‘him’ as the version of himself he _is_ with Kevin. With Kevin, he’s not _being_ any version. He’s not _pretending_ or trying to impress anyone. He just _is_ Aaron. And for Kevin, that had always been enough.

“Stop thinking,” Kevin mumbled against his hipbone. “Just relax, and let me make you feel good,” Kevin grazed his teeth along the mole on the V of Aaron’s hipbone – he treats it like a target – and bite’s down on his hip. Aaron moans in pleasure, but the sound is stifled by his makeshift gag.

“I... I want to try a thing – is that okay?” Aaron nods. Kevin swallows him whole, making Aaron cry out. “You’re so loud,” Kevin hums his approval as he slips Aaron’s length out of his mouth and licks the underside of his shaft – before taking him again.

It feels like too long and no time at all before Aaron is grinding against Kevin’s face – Kevin holds him still with a large hand pushing his lower abdomen against the bed.

When Aaron climax’s, Kevin swallows every drop and slowly, delicately, lovingly, licks and caresses Aaron through his high – bringing him back down to exhaustion.

“Maybe you should take a sick day today, baby,” Kevin eventually suggests while hugging Aaron’s lower body. His arms are wrapped around Aaron’s mid-section and his face is pillowed by Aaron’s abs.

Aaron’s fingers tug on raven curls and Kevin removes the gag, “maybe I should return the favour,” Aaron says huskily.

Kevin slithers up Aaron’s body to bite down on Aaron’s bottom lip. They’re both panting. Aaron’s tongue snakes out to meet Kevin’s – he tastes himself, but he doesn’t mind. It’s not as gross as he would have expected. Knowing that Kevin swallowed just intensifies the feelings he has for Kevin.

“As much as I want that,” Kevin says against Aaron’s lips a moment later, their lips still brushing each other’s, “you’re going to be late for work unless you leave now, unless you decide to take a day off – which to be honest I highly suggest since your face is probably all-over social media – we _are_ the latest trending scandalous affair,”

Aaron brushes Kevin’s hair away from his face, kisses Kevin’s tattoo and climbs out of the bed. “my interns are hopeless, they need me,” Aaron explains while readjusting his clothes (he’ll do without a tie, today). “lock up on your way out, you know where the key is. Oh – you may want to check your phone soon,” Kevin groans. “– I checked mine while you were asleep. Your dad – coach – he invited us for dinner tonight. I don’t really think it’s something we can get out of. We did inform him of our relationship via group chat message so anyway I told Andrew to come too,”

“Why?”

“To make it less awkward, sort of. If I have to meet your family, I’m bringing mine,”

Kevin smiles at that.

_Family_.

***

* * *

Aaron calls Nicky back on his way to work. He feels guilty about keeping so much from Nicky, but he also knows that this way he’s not obligated to more than fifteen minutes until he reaches the hospital.

Nicky screams in delight for a solid minute as soon as he answers the call. Thereafter, he yells at Aaron in disappointment for coming out to him via group chat. He totally used the “I’m not mad – just disappointed” card. He vaguely explained to Nicky how he got together with Kevin in the first place before he had to go – but not before promising to bring Kevin on the promised annual trip to Germany. Aaron had pointed out that Kevin probably would have tagged along regardless – he’s an honorary monster – but agreed, nonetheless. Nicky pointed out that Kevin tagging along because he’s Kevin – who invites himself places – and Kevin being _invited_ as Aaron’s _partner_ are two very different things.

He's not wrong.

* * *

Work was a disaster. People stared at Aaron all day. All his colleagues and multiple patients had a lot to say about his relationship and sexuality, neither of which concerned them at all. Aaron had also received shameful messages from various ex-Vixens regarding his poor treatment of Katelyn. He didn’t blame them. That was one relationship he needed to somehow make right. Katelyn had withstood a lot for him. Had been patient and faced Andrew for him – which didn’t sound like a lot, these days, but meant a lot during Andrew’s more … rabid days. He never did hear from Katelyn directly since she walked out that day.

But Aaron survived. He had never particularly grown-up liked or adored by his peers, so he easily tuned everyone out and focused on his job. The Fox’s group chat still hadn’t calmed down, but it was overall supportive, which made him feel better. Andrew had taken to sending Aaron memes made about his relationship, dubbed ‘Kevaaron’. At the moment the memes were dominantly about their height difference but there were also a few about how Kevin – the icon of Exy – found the one Fox who couldn’t play to save his life and should not have even made the team, and said, “that one – I want that one.”

Andrew seemed to be sending Aaron his favourites. Andrew seemed to be having the time of his life.

During his free hour, Aaron called Kevin. Kevin had gotten social media updated. His publicist – Carl – was kind of pissed off by the way he handled the situation but apart from that, he was handling things pretty well. he was used to this.

That only left tonight’s dinner for Aaron to stress out about, and he did. It’s not like he hadn’t met Wymack before. Wymack was even fond of him. And they knew that Wymack wouldn’t be homophobic so that wasn’t an issue. But what if Wymack didn’t approve of them together?

After his shift, he went back to the Columbia house. Kevin was gone, but he’d texted to say that he’d fetch Aaron at five. It was a bit of a drive from the Columbia house to Abby’s, but one they’ve driven plenty of times during their college years. The familiar trip and route felt calming, considering how Aaron’s life had been turned inside out recently. Aaron showered and Kevin arrived while he dressed.

“Should I wear; this here formal shirt,” Aaron held out the formal shirt, “or this here t-shirt I’ve worn around them a billion times, they already know me – I probably shouldn’t try too hard. It’s not like I’m really making a first impression, they’ve known me for years,” Aaron holds out a neat, clean, but casual T-shirt.

“you’re right, you don’t need to get all dressed up, wear this,” Kevin hands him a yellow t-shirt. He likes the way Aaron looks in yellow. He knows Aaron _likes_ yellow, hence the bumblebee. It just feels more _Aaron_. The formal shirt feels more _Dr Minyard_.

“well, I don’t want to seem like I don’t _care_ , like I’m not trying at all,”

Kevin sighs. “just look like yourself, they’ve seen you a bunch. What does it matter if the shirt has buttons or not?”

“I want them to know I’m taking this dinner seriously,”

“it’s not even a first meeting, it’s just a dinner. They know you already,”

Aaron groans, pushing Kevin out of his room to wait in the living room.

When he emerges twenty minutes later, he’s wearing a formal button-down but not the one he first showed Kevin, and he smells of expensive cologne that Kevin didn’t even know he had. His hair is also gelled and pathed, not messily haphazard as it usually is. Aaron doesn’t even dress this formal when he goes to work as a Dr in a hospital. Kevin appreciates the effort, but he likes when Aaron just looks – and smells – like Aaron.

And Kevin - who looks like he always does - doesn't look as if he's going to the same place that Aaron is going. 

* * *

Kevin sighs. “I just don’t get why you’re nervous. There’s nothing to be nervous _about_ ,”

They’re about fifteen minutes from Abby’s house, Aaron is sweating in unnecessary anxiety and he hasn’t said much in the last half hour. Kevin has one hand on the Queen Bee’s steering wheel and the other hand raking through Aaron’s soft hair. Aaron closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch. Neither of them are used to careful, affectionate touches. A thumb grazing your cheekbone. Fingers in your hair. Entwined fingers.

Kevin and Aaron were used to physical contact in the form of punishment. Retaliation. Disappointment.

Abuse.

Neither of them are whole, as yet. They both felt like they were doing this whole ‘affection’ thing wrong. Aaron had some experience after loving Katelyn for years, but this still felt new. Katelyn was slight, delicate. Fragile. Kevin towered over him. could overpower him if he’d like. But he didn’t. And Aaron felt safer with him than he did with the middle-aged alcoholic woman he called his mother.

Kevin’s one-track mind wasn’t used to this feeling. He wasn’t used to investing this much thought and effort to non-exy related endeavours. But Aaron had always been there, Aaron was the universe rewarding him for being strong enough to escape the nest. To turn his back on the toxicity he’d been bred in. Aaron may be one of the Foxes who left exy behind - Aaron and Nicky were the only Foxes who were really roped into exy, who didn’t choose the sport voluntarily, Aaron’s path was different - Still, he was a symbol of perseverance to Kevin. A symbol that there are many different ways to get where you need to be. That you don’t need to be who you’re expected to. To Kevin, Aaron was purity. He was anything but harmless, Kevin – and the monsters – knew that better than anyone. The thought comforted him. He didn’t need to worry too much about Aaron.

“I’m meeting my boyfriend’s father,” Aaron finally replies.

The ridiculousness of the situation, and Aaron’s nervousness, cause Kevin to chuckle. “you met my father before _I_ met my father!”

This is true. Wymack met Aaron while the twins were still in high school, on his mission to recruit Andrew. A few months later, Kevin had shown up.

“Well, yeah,” Aaron rolls his eyes, “but I knew him as my college exy coach, for a sport I didn’t really care about, - oh don’t pout,” Aaron laughs, “you know I only played exy for the college scholarship, and I wasn’t even scholarship-worthy, it was just Andrew’s price,”

Kevin knew this, but still “My point is that you’ve known him for literal years, he’s watched you grow up, he’s raised you about as much as he’s raised me,”

_He raised Andrew more than he did me_ , Aaron thinks to himself. But he doesn’t say it. His distance to Wymack is no one’s fault. It’s just that…he was at college playing a sport he didn’t particularly care for because his twin brother – who at the time, he hated – decided that they would. His brother who – at the time – had a healthier relationship with said coach than he did with Aaron himself. Aaron had always felt deep down that Wymack didn’t particularly care for _him_. He was fond of _Andrew_. Andrew was his star player before Neil joined them and before Kevin had got his game back. Andrew was his bread and butter. His only hope – medication and all. 

Keeping Aaron on the team was merely the price he paid to keep Andrew. So no, Aaron was never particularly fond of Wymack. Even though his scholarship did fund Aaron’s tertiary education. It’s not like the decision had anything to do with Aaron in the first place.

He said none of this to Kevin. This wasn’t Kevin’s burden to bear.

“I’m just nervous,” he said instead. “meeting Wymack as your father instead of our coach…”

Kevin gave Aaron’s hair a gentle tug before bringing Aaron’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “Don’t be nervous, be Aaron.”

Aaron calmed. Being Aaron was always enough for Kevin.

“Where is Andrew? Is he there yet?” Aaron asked, his tone agitated.

Kevin shook his head, “Neil called, while you were dressing – he said they were going to be a bit late,”

“I’m calling,”

“They’re not coming from Columbia, Aaron, they need more time,”

“then they should have _left earlier_ , I worked a full shift today they didn’t work _at all_ ,”

***

* * *

Andrew looks good when he drives, Neil decides. Andrew always looks good, but he looks particularly good when he drives. He handles the Maserati with care and he’s sure of himself when he’s behind the wheel. His window winded down, his bangs fluttering in the wind. The radio isn’t on – they aren’t really music people, but the sound of the wind and the tyres and the engine – Andrew still looks like he belongs in a pop music video.

They’re about a half-hour from Abby’s house, it’s already seven, they’re running a little late. It’s hardly anyone’s fault though. Andrew decided to have some fun at Aaron’s expense and took Neil clothes shopping today, claiming that they need nice clothes for their dinner at Abby’s this evening (which was ridiculous because Abby’s was practically Andrew’s second home when they were in college and he never particularly bothered getting dressed up for it).

At first, Neil assumed that Andrew was just making half-hearted excuses to go shopping. He eventually realized that Andrew just wanted to cause chaos; Aaron's face was all over social media as Kevin's boyfriend, which incidentally looks identical to Andrew's face. Andrew wanted to see how many people would mistake him for Aaron, how often he could cause doubt. The answer is a lot. 

Andrew, although he acted nonchalant about it, enjoyed clothes shopping. Neil didn’t. But Andrew didn’t need excuses for a shopping trip, they took them every now and then. Neil accompanied him despite his lack of interest. He liked keeping Andrew company and watching him enthused in looking at clothes and piecing together outfits. Neil had watched him feign disinterest for long enough, that watching him _care_ was satisfying. And Andrew _cared_ about how he looked, and he _enjoyed_ dressing Neil up like his personal Ken Doll. Neil was Andrew’s favourite shopping partner because he understood the system. First, you visit all the shops, have a look at everything. Then you have lunch, mentally catalogue all interesting options and mix and match outfits with clothing pieces from different stores in correspondence to their wardrobes at home (Andrew’s eidetic memory allowed him to literally remember every item of clothing he’s ever encountered, in detail, including sizes, prices and stores – and he used his superpower to be the best dressed badass midget in South Carolina). By the time they finish eating, Andrew knows exactly which stores their visiting and what he’s buying – that’s the faster part. Neil’s clear on his part. He carries bags so Andrew’s hands are free to look around. He sits outside the change room and tells Andrew how good he looks when he tries out different pairs of jeans and shirts and models them for Neil – Andrew already knows he looks good, he just likes to be reminded, Neil is more than happy to feed his boyfriends ego. And every now and then he allows Andrew to play dress-up with him, which Andrew always takes advantage of.

Their shopping trip took most of the morning, but they still had time. The problem arose when they both got dressed. Andrew had bought Neil knew clothes too, which Neil didn’t really care about, but Andrew apparently _really_ cared about because they ended up making out against the front door in the kitchen when they were about to leave the house. Andrew was on his knees and Neil’s fingers were pulling on his hair and, well, they needed to clean up and make themselves look decent all over again so now they’re running about 45 minutes later than planned and Andrew is speeding.

Andrew’s phone vibrates in the pocket of his army jacket, Neil fishes it out.

> _Incoming call Clone_

Neil cringes, “it’s _Aaron_ ”

Andrew cringes, “ _You_ deal with him,”

“Your twin,” Neil counters

“Your idiotic best friend who came out to his father via _group chat message_ and _dragged_ my twin into this,”

“ _Aaron_ came out _first_ , _he_ sent the first message, if anything – _he_ kicked Kevin right out the closet, right into his father, by _force_ ,”

“Kevin took it to Twitter,”

Neil shakes his head violently, “Wymack already knew by then, _irrelevant_ ,”

Andrew groans, “put him on speaker,”

Neil does.

“You’re an idiot and your idiocy just cost me an argument,” Andrew says at the phone as soon as Neil accepts the call, at the same time as Aaron yells, “What do you _mean_ you’re going to be fucking late,”

Andrew sighs. “I’m almost there,”

“That is not entirely correct,” Neil unhelpfully adds

“And why are you bringing him,” Aaron adds regarding Neil

“Hey, why can’t I come?” Neil argues

“I don’t _want_ you to come,” Aaron replies. This isn’t true. Everyone knew that inviting Andrew invited Neil, automatically. Of course, Neil was coming. And Aaron can mostly tolerate Neil these days. But that only makes them banter _more_ , where previously they simply ignored each other unless they were snapping at each other.

“I want Neil to come,” Kevin contributes. Aaron must have them on speaker, too.

“Thank you,” Neil replied as Aaron scolded Kevin in the background, “No, We don’t like Neil,”

“Well I don’t like your face,” Neil counters

“We have the same face!” Andrew berates him and Neil shuts up for a minute. Andrew turns his attention to Aaron, “Look, We’re, like, 20 minutes away. I’ll be there. Go in, get the greetings and stuff over with and we’ll join you soon,”

“You said seven,” Aaron reminds his brother. It was 19:27

“It’s still within the hour of seven, I’ll be there before eight,” Andrew reassures him while pushing the accelerator. 

***

* * *

At the sound of the doorbell, Abby welcomed Kevin and Aaron with a warm smile and apron messed with cookie dough. Abby pulled Aaron into a hug and kissed his forehead and stretched to her tip-toes to do the same to Kevin. Neither of the boys were accustomed to maternal affection, but they were used to _Abby_ _affection_ , so they just stood there helplessly as she fussed over them.

“Oh Aaron, I’m so glad you finally came home! It’s been years!”

It had been years, and Aaron felt a wave of guilt flood through him. Abby had provided them with a home to spend the holidays and be together with home-cooked meals, warmth and togetherness. She had covered up bruises, calmed concussions and rehabilitated broken bones. Aaron’s complex feelings towards maternal figures shouldn’t extend to Abby – she’d never tried to take the place of any of their mothers, but she was a naturally maternal force. One they’d all leaned on for support and comfort during their years as Fox’s.

Aaron had never felt genuinely content and happy at PSU, and he’d been counting the days until he graduated and lived his life, with his own money, on his own terms. After graduation, he left in a hurry. Away from the drama, he said. Away from the homicide and the mafia, he said. Away from the Fox’s, he didn’t say but he thought, deep down. He never truly felt like a Fox. At first, he blamed Andrew – Andrew hadn’t allowed him to get close to anyone, Kevin was the only person he was close to who wasn’t blood. Later, he realized that although he respected and genuinely cared for everyone else, he wanted more. The Fox’s felt…overwhelming. He felt content with leaving them in his past, fond memories that he didn’t particularly need to hold on to forever. He’d intended to only keep Nicky and – surprisingly – Andrew with him, going forward. He’d kept Kevin as a result of keeping Andrew, but he never particularly wanted to get away from Kevin. Aaron spent years running away from his past life. And now he was here again, looking at the woman who had patched him up countless times, let him pass out on her couch when he and Kevin were drunk out of their minds and couldn’t physically make it back to Columbia, cooked Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter and every other holiday homemade dinner for his tiny makeshift family. And now, the only time he sees anyone is if one of the other ex-Fox’s throws a party or social gathering that he’s obligated to go to.

She didn’t deserve to be left behind. He should have called. He should have visited.

He should have said Thank You.

He doesn’t deserve the blessing he keeps telling himself he didn’t come here to get. And he doesn’t deserve Kevin.

Kevin seems to sense him spiralling; he grabs Aarons hand and squeezes, then distracts Abby, “You don’t know how hard it is to get Dr Minyard’s time,” Kevin says teasingly, making Abby laugh.

She leads them to the living room, and it sends another wave of nostalgia through Aaron’s body. Years of cocoa on Christmas morning, sitting on the floor while unwrapping cheap, crappy gifts they were talked into getting each other. Everyone was broke and couldn’t afford a gift for everyone so they did Secret Santa so everyone only had to buy one gift, but everyone also got one.

“David is in the backyard with Ruff,” Abby said, “Kevin, why don’t you go see him and Aaron, could you help me set the table?” Aaron mutely nods. More nostalgia. Andrew often helped Abby with the food while Aaron set the table. After dinner, Andrew washed while Aaron wiped and Nicky put the dishes away because he could reach all the shelves.

Kevin gave Aaron’s hand a last squeeze before heading outside, Aaron followed Abby into the kitchen.

“You remember where everything is?”

Aaron nods, finds his voice a moment later, “yes,”

He opens the wrong cabinet. “No dear, the one on the left,”

Aaron scrunches his eyebrows. They never use those plates. “But…that’s the expensive china, we don’t use those,”

Abby smiles fondly at him, “and why is that?”

“they’re for guests,” Aaron replies automatically.

Abby just smiles at him and he gets it. This used to be home, he had to use the daily plates. They were mismatched (everyone’s plate was a different colour and they were all hideous). But it was home.

He’s a guest now. He abandoned this place. It’s not home now. He has to use the fancy china. He lost his right to the ugly plates.

Aaron gets lost in a memory, a random memory he’s never bothered thinking of before, or for a few years at least. Andrew complaining that none of these plates caters to his rugged, badboy demeanour and Wymack informing him that he either eats in his orange and white plate or Wymack will get him a dog bowl. Andrew seemed to be considering it, but he ate in his ugly, homey plate. Aaron hadn’t realized it at the time – in all those years – but he’d always subconsciously chosen the light yellow plate. He likes yellow. He never thought about it much, but he’d always set his drink next to the yellow plate, claiming it as his.

He doesn’t want the dumb fancy china.

“and special occasions,” Abby smiles at him warmly, clearly oblivious to Aaron’s internal freakout.

He smiles at her, sets the table.

“How have you been keeping, Aaron? I last saw you at the dinner when Nicky left, but that was a rather emotional day all around and when everyone is together you hardly get to talk to anyone individually,” Abby converses as she re-enters the dining room with a pot whilst Aaron distributes the plates.

“I’ve been okay, have you been well?” he’s known Abby for, like, a pretty long time and he doesn’t think he’s ever asked her how she is. Not really.

“I have,” she smiles. She’s always smiling. That hasn’t changed, at least. “That’s a lot of plates, dear, are we expecting anyone else?”

Well, shit.

Aaron called Andrew to talk him into coming to dinner. He called Andrew to berate him for being late to dinner. It never occurred to him to call Wymack and inform him that Andrew is coming to dinner.

Well, fuck. What if the food isn’t enough.

“I’m…so sorry,” Aaron starts panicky, “I really should have said something – or Kev should have, he knew, I’m sorry, shit, I’ll call and tell them to cancel,” Aaron nods to himself, pulling out his phone.

“Woah, Woah, Aaron, hold on a sec,” Abby chuckles, “hold on, it’s okay. You know my doors are always open. I was just asking because I didn’t know anyone was coming but that doesn’t mean they can’t come, who’s on their way, sweetie?”

Aaron still looks mid-panic, “Andrew and Neil,”

“That’s great, they haven’t come home in weeks, it would be lovely to see them, I cooked more than enough for leftovers anyway, calm down dear,” she says in a soothing voice.

Aaron nods and breathes slowly.

“ Why did you think that would be a problem? You boys have never bothered calling before pitching up here before,” she laughs

Aaron smiles, “wait – weeks?”

“hmm?”

“you said it’s been weeks since Andrew came here?”

“yes,” Abby nods, “he last came to see us the weekend before Thanksgiving, said they had plans with you and Nicky for thanksgiving and they wanted to see David and me before then, they came for lunch and then left to visit Betsy – of course, she sees Andrew weekly but I don’t think consultations count,” Abby laughs.

Aaron’s face falls. “Andrew…he comes here often?”

Abby shrugs, “every two – to – three months, not very often but they try,”

It’s not like Aaron keeps tabs on his brother’s comings and goings. And it’s not like he did anything wrong by coming here without inviting Aaron. Aaron is his own man, he should have thought to come on his own.

This just isn’t a crisis he’d expected to have today. He’s been through a whirlwind of emotions and he hasn’t even seen Wymack as yet.

Aaron only hopes that Kevin is doing better outside with Wymack.

As if on cue, Aaron hears a throaty chuckle as Kevin and his father walk in through the back entrance. Nope – still no familial resemblance, at least not that Aaron can see. Kevin must look like his mother. But maybe…maybe their resemblance is in the way they carry themselves. In their confidence. In the way, they’d do anything for the game, for exy. The way they’d do just as much for the people they care about; each other, Abby, Andrew…Aaron.

Kevin, Aaron and Wymack all meet eyes simultaneously. Aaron freezes – his hands full of utensils and napkins slung over his shoulder.

“Aaron,” Wymack smiles warmly at him, “it’s been too long, son,” Wymack ruffles his hair, “How have you been?”

“I’m alright,” Aaron cringes at himself and tries to do better than he did when he answered this question from Abby, “It’s odd – adjusting to Nicky being back in Germany…the house feels… quieter,” Everyone laughs, “But I’m doing alright. How have you been, coach?”

Wymack isn’t his coach. Hasn’t been in years. But “Mr Wymack” is bloody weird. Whenever they’ve all met up in the last few years, everyone's still called him coach, even Andrew. Aaron just now realizes that although he’s spoken when spoken to, he’d never really initiated a conversation with coach once he graduated, never had to figure out what to call him, because he never called him anything.

“I’ve been well, all the Fox’s after you lot have definitely been less stressful,” Everyone laughs again, “What to do with all my free time? We got a dog!” Ruff observes everyone from his throne on the couch.

“German Shepherd?” Aaron asks.

“yes, brilliant breed, police dogs,”

“I didn’t think you were particular to dogs,” Kevin smirks at Aaron, who shrugs.

“as long as their not cats, so I can breathe,”

“didn’t Andrew get a couple cats?” Abby asks

“Literally the day he moved out, I’m fairly certain it’s his personal anti-Aaron mechanism,” Kevin comments, Aaron rolls his eyes, more laugher all around.

Everything's okay. It’s going alright. Aaron doesn’t need Andrew, he’s fine. They’re laughing. There’s no tears. He can do this. On cue, the doorbell rings.

_Thank fucking god_ , Aaron internally sighs.

“That’s probably Andrew and Neil,” Kevin explains.

Abby lets them in, she kisses Neil on the head and touches Andrew’s shoulder fondly. Andrew brings chocolates.

Why didn’t Aaron bring chocolates? Shit. Maybe Andrew brought the chocolates for himself – no Abby takes them from him and thanks him, shit.

When everyone’s inside, Abby is still bringing the food to the table, Neil gravitates to Kevin and Wymack to talk about exy, probably, Andrew ends up next to Aaron on the couch.

Aaron kicks his ankle.

“What the fuck?” Andrew casually asks.

“did you have to bring Abby chocolates and make me look bad?”

“How do _my_ chocolates make _you_ look bad?”

“I didn’t bring her anything!”

Andrew pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes in exasperation, “okay, one, not showing up empty-handed when invited to dinner is, like, common courtesy – I’m pretty sure more when the host is your in-law’s”

“How was I supposed to know? we don’t have a normal family and things – how the fuck do you know that?”

“watch some fucking television Aaron, fuck sakes. And two, Neil brought those chocolates and they’re for Wymack,”

Aaron takes a moment to process that.

“and shouldn’t you know more about this stuff than me? you already did the meeting your girlfriends' parent thing – my first boyfriend was a fucking orphan, so,”

“I mean, not completely,”

“no no, I made sure his dad got murdered before I made a boyfriend out of him,”

“Well Katelyn would just sort of…buy the shit and put it in my hand and instruct me to hand it to her mother at a given time, so,”

Andrew smirks, “Yeah, well, Day is not doing that, so you better do some reading on boyfriend etiquette”

“I might actually do that,” Aaron sighs, “how come you never told me you visit here?”

Andrew raises an eyebrow at him.

“Abby said you come to visit every few months… you never asked me to tag along.”

“you’re a grown-ass man, Aaron, I figured you’d come by if you want to – and you seemed happy enough with your life and your cheerleader, you didn’t really seem like you wanted to come back to this part of your life,”

Aaron doesn’t know what to say to that. Andrew’s not wrong.

“Did they ever ask about me?”

Andrew nods. I let them know you were doing okay – updated them on the big things, your car, work, they said to tell you to come to visit but you knew Abby’s door is always open. I figured you’d end up here when you were ready”

“if they told you to tell me you should have told me,” Aaron says, mildly annoyed.

“you saw them often enough, you just saw them at dinner the other day – if you wanted to come to visit you would have – that’s not on me”

Aaron rolls his and Andrew rolls his eyes and Abby tells them to call the others to eat.

They sit at the table.

“oh,” Kevin starts getting up again, “Aaron and I brought wine, I’ll get it,”

Aaron didn’t know he was part of the wine bringing. He looks at Kevin fondly. He can feel Andrew – sitting opposite him – smirking. Aaron tries to kick him but both their legs are short and he kicks Wymack instead. He startles and his large frame disrupts the whole table.

“Did someone…kick me,” He bends to look under the table.

Andrew turns his head a fraction to look in the other direction, busies himself adjusting Neil’s hair. They’re both about to burst out laughing. Kevin is confused. Aaron gets up quickly, leaning forward to pluck the key’s from Kevin’s hand, “I’ll get it,” and he all but runs back to the Queen Bee.

He finds the wine in a cooler-box in the back seat. When he gets back, they’re discussing the names Queen Bee and Bumblebee and Kevin is trying to convince Andrew to rename the Maserati while Andrew threatens to stab him.

They eat.

“Are you alright,” Kevin asks Aaron. Apparently, Aaron had been frowning and moving food around for a solid ten minutes.

Everyone’s watching him, concerned. Andrew’s watching him like he’s a particularly difficult rubrics cube.

“I’m alright,” Aaron laughs humourlessly, “I’m just missing my goddamn yellow plate,”

Andrew’s eyebrows raise at that, _he remembers_. “Where are those awful plates, Abby? Why are we eating in the rich people plates?”

Abby rolls her eyes, “Why because you are rich people, Andrew,”

“Nonsense, Aaron has been making sure he got the yellow plate every time we ate here for years, Abby, don’t get in the way of a man and his favourite plate,”

“don’t get in the way of Aaron and his yellow,” Kevin adds in

“hey – it’s not like everything I own is yellow,” Aaron objects

“your fucking car,” Neil counters

“Your literal bedroom walls,” Kevin adds

“it brings sunlight into the room!” Aaron defends.

“When I was pretending to be you I literally had to wear yellow,” Andrew points out

Aaron waves his hand dismissively, “that was a coincidence – it’s a happy colour and that was a sad day”

“When were you pretending to be him?” Abby asks Andrew

“oh, yes, about that,” Kevin starts, giving Aaron a pointed look, “ the day Nicky left, they were themselves at the airport but each other at dinner,”

“I knew it!” Wymack exclaims

“why?” Abby queries

“to trick me into not noticing so Aaron could prove that I don’t know him as well as I claimed to and not have to face his feelings for me,” Kevin explains, looking at Aaron.

Aaron ignores him, opting to focus very intently on his pot roast.

“Goddamn Minyard’s” Wymack shakes his head but he looks amused.

“Minyard,” Andrew corrects, “ A singular Minyard, as in not-Twinyard’s, I am in no way involved in this,”

“You are incredibly involved in this!” Kevin accuses

“Goddamn Twinyard’s” Neil matches coaches exhausted tone, shaking his head.

They argue for a few more minutes with a few more profanities before Abby cuts in, “What became of the experiment?” She asks Aaron with a knowing smile.

Aaron tries to hide his smile behind his wine, “He noticed,”

“Rejected hypothesis,” Andrew adds

“What happened then?” Wymack asks Aaron directly.

Tension builds. Aaron inhales carefully, exhales carefully. Kevin’s leg finds his own under the table and rests against it. A comforting gesture. Thank god for Kevin’s long legs.

“Then…like Kev said, I had to face my feelings for him,” Aaron says to his drumstick.

Apparently, he’s taking too long to get to the point, “And now you’re…?” Neil pushes along.

Aaron sighs. “And now we’re together. Kevin and I,”

“Aaron is my boyfriend,” Kevin says, smiling at Wymack. His hand rests on the back of Aaron’s neck – a comforting gesture.

Wymack smiles, “You were always family, Aaron. I’m happy for both of you,” he nods at Aaron.

Aaron didn’t realise how desperately he’d been hoping for those words until he heard it. He didn’t realise how badly he hoped he hadn’t lost his Fox family. He didn’t realize how much he needed Wymack’s approval until he didn’t get his rejection.

“Thank you,” Aaron says softly, thickly, emotionally.

They eat. The boys thank Abby for the wonderful meal and then chase Abby and Wymack to relax.

Neil clears the table, empties the food into smaller containers and packs the fridge while Andrew washes, Aaron wipes and Kevin puts the dishes away.

“I miss Nicky,” Aaron says after a few minutes of their mechanical teamwork.

Andrew nods slowly, “yeah.”

“he’s where he needs to be though,” Neil reminds them

“He’s home,” Kevin says.

They finish the kitchen in content silence. A group of kids who grew up not knowing what 'home' felt like. The closest thing they'd come to home was the Columbia house. Nicky had always tried their best, and he'd mostly succeeded. The Columbia House was home - they could never get rid of it even if they don't need it anymore. But Abby's house was where they found maternal affection, the only place they could get a home-cooked meal, or spend a few days when they were sick and needed someone to fuss over them and bring them soup or put up a Christmas tree.

They were home.


	3. The one with Andrew's PR agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron calls Nicky, they have a long-ass conversation. 
> 
> Mentions of porn but we don't go into detail 
> 
> Andrew and Neil go grocery shopping again. You know what that means. Andrew ->Trolley seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron continues to have a mental breakdown about not getting his yellow plate last chapter.

Aaron Minyard had been silent on the social media scene since he’d gone public about his relationship with Kevin Day. He’d logged out of every social media account that Nicky had talked him into creating. He’d been tagged, mentioned, and messaged to the point where his phone was in a constant state of vibration.

Despite his own mundane status, the consequences of fame were not foreign to Aaron. His new boyfriend, his brother, and his brother’s boyfriend were all what the sporting world describe as _celebrities_.

Indulging in celebrity perks, hiding from paparazzi, and trying to control Neil’s tongue against reporters, were all tasks Aaron invested in more often than he’d care to admit as a result of the company he kept.

Still, he’d never anticipated the intense response of social media to their coming-out. Seemingly overnight, Aaron had become the symbol of Kevin Day’s bisexuality. Which is bullshit, in Aaron’s perspective.

It’s not like Aaron is a nobody; he’d been starting backliner in the very first team to beat the Ravens for the championship in NCAA exy. He could hold his own in the exy community – as could all the Foxes of that year. But, as unfair as it was, Aaron was better known for his tie to the monsters, most of which are the faces of pro exy today.

The fact that Kevin’s new beau is an ex-Fox; just fueled the fans excitement. That Fox being Andrew Minyard’s twin brother made matters worse.

Much to Aaron’s dismay, there were fan clubs dedicated to Kevin and Andrew dating. Each other. A sentiment that made Aaron mildly nauseous. The only concept he hated even more than that was the concept of, Instead of Kevin replacing Neil, Kevin joining both Neil and Andrew’s relationship. That was definitely the worst thing Aaron had ever heard in his entire life – and he’s witnessed some traumatising shit. The fans didn’t bother hiding their preference of Andrew dating Kevin instead of Aaron, nor attacking Aaron for coming in the way of what they – very strongly – felt was true love.

To be fair, there was also a fanbase who ‘shipped’ Aaron and Kevin’s relationship. They weren’t currently as loud as the haters, but they were desperately fighting back. A community of fans who agreed that Andrew and Neil were perfect as they were and that their relationship with Kevin was treasured and platonic. Those fans responded to the news by congratulating Kevin on coming-out and making fan accounts dedicated to Kevin and Aaron’s relationship. Aaron was fond of those fans.

He still hadn’t made a social media statement, though. He hadn’t posted, tweeted, shared or replied to anything since that day – except for the Foxes group chat and private messages to a few close friends.

Everything still felt fragile, and Aaron wasn’t used to his social media interactions being monitored so closely. Their relationship was still new. So new, inf act, it still had that new-car smell. Aaron didn’t want to make the wrong move and risk ruining it.

They’d both agreed to go public once they officially started dating – it was too risky otherwise. He knew that if people caught them together, their first assumption would be that Andrew was cheating on Neil with Kevin, and the whole scandal seemed unnecessary. They didn’t want tabloids and gossip columns growing off their feelings. It seemed better to break the news themselves.

All good intentions.

All with the desire only to be able to love each other publicly. It shouldn’t be this difficult – love. Something as pure as accidentally falling for your best friend; should be scary and exhilarating and unpredictable - it shouldn’t be _controversial_.

It shouldn’t be _scandalous_. Regardless of everything, Aaron is a Fox – he knows true scandal.

“I miss when the only reason people pointed at me and whispered was that they thought I was Andrew,” Aaron grumbled at the phone.

“I mean, you should have seen this coming, though,” Nicky reasoned.

 _Nicky_ being the voice of _reason_ was never a good sign. Aaron had owed Nicky a proper phonecall since everything had happened. The dinner with Wymack and Abby had been the previous night. Andrew had tagged along, and the only person missing from the dining was Nicky. Aaron had called his cousin as soon as Kevin left for a run this morning.

“You’re dating Kevin-fucking-Day, Aaron,” Nicky informs. “Queen of Exy! Half the sports community wants to dick that boy down, and now that you’ve given hope to the entire male population? I’d say 85% minimum!”

This does not help Aaron feel better.

> _Incoming call Chocolate thun-da_

“Hold on, Andrew is calling,”

“Oh, you _call each other_!” Nicky sings, “So sweeeeeet! This is what I call _character_ _development_ , I feel like a proud mum!”

Aaron rolls his eyes as he accepts the call. “Andrew.” He acknowledges. “Nicky is on the call too.”

“HI ANDREW!” Nicky yells, for some reason. “Oh, I am so happy you’re both here! We are a gay trifecta!”

“Oh my fucking god,” the twins simultaneously groan. Aaron considers setting aside his morning coffee for a dash of something stronger. They’d avoided stocking alcohol in the house these days – in support of Kevin’s sobriety, but this (being expected to deal with Nicky before 11am while sober) is clearly an emergency.

“It’s so cute when you’ll do that!” Nicky whines, “Hashtag twin telepathyyyyy.”

Aaron hears someone muffle a laugh in the background and figures that Erik must be nearby, laughing at Aaron’s pain.

“Did you want something, Andrew?” Aaron tries to get to the point. He’s pinching the bridge of his nose in desperation.

“Did it not occur to you that perhaps I was just calling my brother to talk to him?”

“Do you have gossip on one of the other Foxes?” Aaron quizzes.

“No.”

“Then, no.”

He hears Andrew scoff on the other side of the line. “My PR agent just called; SPORTS UNLIMITED wants to know if they can use the picture Kevin tweeted last night on the cover of their upcoming issue. They’re running a segment on you two for some unknowable reason. Also – I do not want to deal with this.”

“it’s not even mildly sport themed,” Nicky comments.

“No, not the coming-out picture – which, by the way, you could at least try to be decent and cover your neck up – they want the one Kevin posted a few hours ago.”

“I didn’t see the picture before he posted it, and hold on,” Aaron says as he logs back into his Twitter, begrudgingly. Nicky is quiet, so Aaron assumes that he hasn’t seen the picture as yet either. “Also, how is your PR agent even involved in any of this?’

“Also also, why do you even have a PR agent when you refuse to talk to literally everyone?” Nicky adds.

He’s not wrong. Andrew doesn’t really need a PR agent. Neil needs a PR agent.

“Probably because I’m in the picture too and because you don’t have a PR agent and we have the same face – now what they should have done is contacted Kevin’s agent, but he’s kind of an arsehole who is dealing with a lot right now I assume he told them to shove it. Also, you may need to get your own PR agent.”

Aaron finally bypasses all the (still active) notifications and finds Kevin's tweet from 13 hours ago. It’s a picture that Aaron doesn’t immediately recognize, of both Aaron and Andrew, just like Andrew had said. It was taken from a few paces behind them and features the twins engaged in conversation – heads slightly turned towards each other – walking together through the village market near the stadium. Andrew has his hands raised mid-gesture, and Aaron has a pretzel in one hand and an unidentifiable packet in the other.

The factor that intrigued SPORTS UNLIMITED was undoubtedly their attire. Both twins are sporting exy merchandise of rival teams. Andrew is wearing his own team shirt – probably his own uniform since they seem to be on their way to one of Andrew’s games. It’s his Knights shirt with their surname and the number 3 on the back in clear, white letters.

Aaron, however, is wearing Kevin’s merchandise. The Wyoming Wolves shirt – the team Kevin used to play for, at the time – with the name Day and the number 2 in black letters. It wasn’t actually Kevin’s own shirt, but just merchandise.

Aaron admits that in light of recent events, it’s a cute picture. But it’s an old picture, and the true story isn’t even a romantic one. Aaron isn’t wearing Kevin’s number to be cute; he’s wearing Kevin’s number to be a shithead to Andrew – it’s become a sort of tradition.

Since they’d graduated and Andrew and Kevin had both gone pro on rival teams, Aaron had found himself attending their games whenever he was free. He obviously supported them and wanted them to win, but – that’s boring. The first time he’d done it, it was to annoy Andrew – Andrew didn’t care, but Neil got annoyed, so it was still a win-win situation. Aaron had worn his Kevin Day Wolves shirt to a knights game when the Knights weren’t even playing the wolves. He thought it was funny, and even if Andrew didn’t give a shit – pissing Neil off is always a good pastime.

The next game he’d attended was one of Kevin’s, and he wondered if he could get the same rise out of Kevin he’d got out of Neil. The Wolves were playing the Panthers, and Aaron showed up in a Knights shirt with Minyard 3 on the back – the merchandise he got from Andrew.

It became a fun game, wearing Andrew’s shirt to Kevin’s games and Kevin’s shirt to Andrew’s. Finally, the Wolves and Knights played each other, and the Foxes had placed bets on what Aaron’s move would be. Choose between Kevin and Andrew, finally? Normal attire? Wolves merch in the first half and Knights merch when Andrew finally shows up in the second half?

Aaron had worn his own Foxes, Minyard 5, shirt to that game, and every game Andrew and Kevin played each other in future.

“I do not need a PR agent,” Aaron finally says. “I did not get as far away from exy as I could, and go to fucking medical school, to be on the cover of a sports magazine,”

“that’s the type of thing you should tell your PR agent,” Andrew advises.

_“I’m not getting a PR agent!”_

“Okay, I’m sensing a tantrum, so, Nicky – he’s your problem now,”

Andrew anticlimactically cuts the call.

“BYE ANDREWWWWWWW, oh, he’s gone,” Nicky says.

“ _Ass_ , he’s an _ass_ ,”

“I mean, he didn’t really do anything,” Nicky tries.

“I said he’s an ass!”

“he’s an ass.” Nicky concedes.

“This is just… a lot. I’m not used to being the centre of attention. Ever since I found Andrew, they’ve always been looking at _him_ – good or bad, impressed or terrified, but it was always _him_.” Aaron drops his voice. This isn’t an easy admission for him. Time has mellowed the anger into vulnerability – he’s not ready for that either. “And now… now everyone’s looking at _me_ , and I can’t even tell myself it’s because they think I’m Andrew, not this time. No one’s ever looked at me before,” he says in a small voice. He’s always been short, but he’s never felt this small.

“Katelyn looked at you,” Nicky contributes. “She didn’t care about Andrew at all. She didn’t look at you to make Andrew jealous, or in place of Andrew, she didn’t _settle_ for you instead of Andrew. She just… _saw you_. And everything else, including your twin, was irrelevant.”

Nicky, of course, thinks he’s helping.

Aaron now feels small _and_ ashamed.

“Don’t remind me,” Aaron replies miserably, “I literally cheated on her.”

There’s silence on the line for a few minutes, long enough that Aaron checks the screen in case the call had disconnected. It hasn’t.

“Do you regret it?” Nicky asks, a heartbeat later.

It’s Aaron’s turn to be silent. He takes a sip of coffee, buying himself a moment to think. He eventually settles on “Depends.”

“Explain.”

“Do I regret betraying the trust of my very faithful, very loyal, girlfriend of many years, who saw me when I was invisible and endured the wrath of Andrew just to love me, and carried all my baggage and taught me how to love and accept love and that not all women are bad?”

Nicky is silent. What is he supposed to do – answer? He’s fairly sure that if there was ever a moment in his life for him to be quiet, it’s right now.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Aaron answers himself. “Do I regret Kevin?”

This is more what Nicky actually wanted to know – his instincts tell him to maintain his silence, though.

“I could never regret Kevin,” Aaron says seriously.

Nicky finally allows himself to respond, and all the previously smothered emotions escape him in the form of a high-pitch squeal.

“Aah, the honeymoon phase,” he sighs dramatically, “Erik and I couldn’t keep our hands off each other,”

“Like you keep your hands off each other now?”

Nicky makes enthusiastic noises of agreement.

“but no, I don’t think it’s just that,” Aaron explains. “Firstly, I wouldn’t have cheated on Katelyn just for kicks, with anyone who was offering.”

Nicky hums.

“if it was just physical, I wouldn’t feel this sure about him, despite the complications that dating him comes with. I feel secure with him. It doesn’t feel like a fling; it feels like… it just feels right. It doesn’t feel like _‘oh my god’_ it feels like… like _‘finally.’_ Like this is how things should have always been, and we’ve finally found our way here.”

Aaron can practically hear Nicky sniffling on his end.

“Like yesterday at dinner; it was mostly the same,” Aaron continues. “I mean, except for you not being there obviously,”

“ – aww.”

“ – and Abby insisted on using the goddamn fancy china,” Aaron shares this news in the most serious of tones.

“But those are for guests. We never use the fancy china!”

“exactly!” Aaron exclaims, “what is she trying to say, that I’m a guest now? That I’m not family anymore because I … because I’ve been busy for a while?”

Nicky backtracks immediately. This isn’t the direction he expected this to go in. He’d had his eyes on the fancy china for _years; those_ plates are _gorgeous_.

“I really don’t thi – ”

But Nicky is cut off by Aaron again, who is very invested in his rant. “ – and I had to look Wymack in the eyes with the knowledge that his literal _son_ had his lips on my penis mere _hours_ prior,”

“YOU DID NOT TELL ME ABOUT _THA_ – ” Nicky is definitely screaming now. Erik’s expressions vary from amusement to concern to adoration interchangeably.

“But apart from all that,” Aaron continues like he can’t hear Nicky at all. Quite possibly, he can’t. “it was pretty normal. It felt like old times, almost. Comfortable. And then we drove home with my feet on the dashboard, and it wasn’t at all awkward, and we made jokes and teased each other. And we get home, and Kevin puts SuperSport on even though he has his own empty apartment with a bigger TV and better cable. And I complained about him putting SuperSport on even though I didn’t really care what we watched, and I didn’t want him to leave – and I more often than not secretly have SuperSport on because they show him.”

“This is true. They show Andrew and Neil too.” Nicky enthusiastically – and unnecessarily – adds. 

“And I’m not telling you about the rest of the night,”

Nicky protests loudly.

“but it’s like… like things haven’t _changed_ so much as they’ve just gotten more … just _more_.” Aaron finally settles on.

“I get that,” Nicky says surprisingly serious. “I’m loud and flamboyant and unapologetically gay, but Erik sees _me_ , y’know? Not the façade, _me_. Do you remember who I was when I left for Germany in the first place?”

“Fucking depressed,” Aaron thinks back. “Fucking depressing, also.”

“And that’s the version of me he met,” Nicky expresses. “That was my first impression, that’s who he should have thought I was, but he saw through all that. Through depression and self-isolation. The anger. I pushed him away for so long because I didn’t believe I deserved love – It was made clear to me that I wasn’t worthy, and I believed it. But he saw me through all of that, struggling but desperately needing to be seen, and he saw me. and I think… I think you’re not used to being seen. But if you’re going to give your heart away, Aaron, it has to be to someone who sees you. and well, in your case, I’m not really talking about seeing you apart from Andrew, but I guess that’s part of it.”

“it’s weird to think about whether or not Kevin sees _me_ because it’s not like he’s _new_ or anything… he’s always been… present. But Andrew tested him, and he seems satisfied – which is oddly reassuring,”

“Andrew made him play _Guess that Minyard_?”

Aaron dives into a 20-minute long detailed briefing of Operation Switchyard, complete with the outcome – Kevin showing up demanding an explanation, only to find Andrew-dressed-as-Aaron making out with Neil flush against the car, and then proceeding to have a mental break down. “but he knew Andrew was Andrew, and I was pretending to be Andrew all night, he knew we switched places, and he’d come to figure out _why_ ,” he insists.

Nicky’s response is a fiery tantrum protesting that the twins waited for literally the moment he left the country, to get interesting – and to get along. He stresses that he does not deserve this.

They’re nearing the end of their call. Kevin should be back soon when Nicky circles back to the previous night.

“I still can’t believe Abby pulled out the fancy china!” he exclaims, “she didn’t even do that when I was leaving for Germany!”

Aaron pauses. “You visited Abby recently? You – you visit Abby?”

“Sure,” Nicky cheerfully replies, “Erik accompanied me for lunch at Wymack, and Abby’s the week before we left home.”

“How did you do this without me knowing? We lived in the same house!” Aaron half yells into the phone.

“True. But you probably weren’t paying attention because you were busy being gay and unfaithful,”

“Nicky!”

“I’m sorry! It wasn’t a secret or anything,”

Aaron sighs. “Yesterday was my first time at her house since we graduated!”

There’s silence on Nicky’s end. Aaron isn’t sure if it’s in surprise or disappointment. Nicky is rarely silent, and it’s never a good sign when he is.

“I guess…” Nicky treads carefully, “I just figured you visited her with Katelyn. I never asked if you wanted to tag along when we visited because… I mean, I know we all hung out there together, but working around everyone’s schedules would take forever,”

What is Aaron to say to that? He’s been busy for, like, a few years. “I think that’s why she pulled out the fancy dishes.”

“I mean… is this really such a big deal?”

“It means I have been degraded from family to guest on account of unavailability,”

“Okay, let us not forget why you were there in the first place. You didn’t just…go to catch up; Kevin came-out, basically, and your first time meeting Kevin’s parents as his boyfriend, that’s a big deal. And it's not all about you, cousin mine – it was a big day for Kevin, and that’s probably why she used it.”

“Yeah. Yeah, probably. I just… now I’m going to be seeing them more often since I’m dating Kev. And that’s good, I want to see them. But now it’s like… like both have them have done so much for me, and I never bothered to visit or anything, and now I’m just around because I’m dating their kid,” Aaron rants. “I just… they don’t look at me the same anymore. Like I’m a fox. Wymack was _polite_ – what the fuck? They don’t treat me the same way they treat Andrew and Neil – like they don’t care what they think because they’re _family_ – it’s like they were trying to be polite to me, so I’m comfortable and come again.”

“so you’re complaining that coach wasn’t an arsehole to you?”

“I’m complaining that he’s treating me like I’m not a fox any more.”

“Cousin. You got away from that life as fast as you fucking could. They probably feel like you don’t even want to be there, and you just happen to fall for Kevin, so you’re putting up with them. Why did you never go back?”

And what is Aaron expected to say to that? That he was busy? Busy being a doctor?

He wouldn’t be a doctor if it weren’t for Wymack. And they would have all been a lot more miserable at Palmetto if not for Abby’s hospitality.

The truth is that Abby’s house was Aarons home for a while, and he’d never intended to make her feel otherwise.

But his life during those years was dark. His relationship with his brother, broken. He spent hours playing a sport he couldn’t really care about enough to commit to just so he could stay funded to study a degree that he spent every second day considering dropping out of because it was fucking hard and giving him anxiety.

Not to mention that getting close to anyone was a death wish because his brother had very unhealthy coping mechanisms – but then, said brother put in no effort to be close to him either. He was alone. Isolated. Fucking depressed. The only people he could be close to was Nicky and the rare people Andrew approved of.

It felt like being somebodies pet, and it made him hate his brother. Andrew and Aaron had managed to build a relationship in their teens. They only had each other. Born out of necessity, they relied on each other enough to live together, work together, and for Andrew to condition his scholarship on Nicky and Aaron receiving scholarships as well. But Andrew took his self-proclaimed role as Aaron’s protector too seriously, and when Aaron fell in love against Andrew’s judgement, it all fell apart. They fell apart.

It made Aaron hate the Foxes. He never wanted that life. He got through his days, reminding himself that the silver lining was the free college ride. That he’d become a doctor and fuck off so far away from all of them that no one would have a say in who he loves or what he does.

Getting out of his deal with Andrew, loving Katelyn – it was his get out of jail for free card, and he never looked back.

He never considered himself a Fox like the rest of them did. And yet here he is years later, upset about now being considered as much a Fox as everyone else.

“I get it.” Nicky eventually says. “That’s Kevin’s dad. Wymack basically saved both Neil and Andrew and then adopted them or something. But… Exy never meant the same to us. We weren’t there because we earned a scholarship. We were there because Andrew earned three. Walking away from that life was just easier for you; you never really wanted it.”

But what if Aaron wants it _now_?

“Look,” Nicky continues when it’s clear that Aaron doesn’t plan on saying more. “You can’t change anything. But you can improve your relationship now by taking care of Kevin and being a good boyfriend. I’m sure that will mean more to them than whether or not you called after graduation.”

Eventually, they say goodbye when Aaron spots Kevin jogging up to the house.

Kevin makes his way over to where Aaron is contemplating the open, empty fridge and kisses his forehead.

“How was your workout?” Aaron asks.

“It was good,” Kevin replies. “I need to train more with Neil, though. We compete. It helps.”

“I don’t think Neil is going to drive all the way to Columbia to run with you.”

“Obviously, we would have met somewhere in the middle,” Kevin says sensibly.

Aaron accepts this as the way of the jock.

Kevin slides himself between Aaron and the fridge, slyly closing the fridge door behind him and leaning against it. Aaron gives him a _look_.

“We have, somehow, literally no food.”

Aaron, of course, is serious. He’s not particularly hungry yet, but he will be soon, and he knows Kevin needs to eat after his workouts.

“I’m sure we can find a way to occupy that mouth,” Kevin says, brushing his thumb over Aaron’s bottom lip.

Aaron rolls his eyes even as a blush spreads across his neck, his ears, his cheeks.

Aaron drops to his knees.

***

* * *

“I still cannot believe we’re doing Aaron’s grocery shopping,” Neil muses. “Nicky is going to lose his mind.”  
“Aah, but Bee is going to be proud.”

“Might even give you a lollipop.” Neil quips.

“ooh that’s a good idea. I should make that a thing. Make Bee reward me with candy every time I do something good in therapy,”

“And suddenly, Andrew Minyard has reached a psychological breakthrough, with the healthiest mindset in the history of the world,”

“It’s amazing what one can achieve when motivated,” Andrew agrees. “Chipotle sauce.”

Neil passes Andrew the Chipotle sauce, which Andrew strategically places on his lap along with all the other groceries. He is – as he often is – seated inside the trolley.

“And we’re just helping him out,” Andrew continues as Neil heads out of one aisle and into the next, allowing Andrew to scan the contents and point. “He’s never lived alone before; I don’t think he even understands the concept of grocery shopping. The last time that house received groceries was when Nicky stocked it up before leaving for Germany, for this very reason.”

“you guys know he’s a doctor, right? He won’t…starve, if you stop shielding him?”

“I know he can do it. I just don’t think it would have occurred to him to do it – with everything going on right now. And I don’t think he wants to go in public right now.

“aah, you’re not shielding him from the responsibilities of adulthood, you’re shielding him from the media.” Neil says with understanding.

Andrew rolls his eyes and points. “those spaghetti, yeah,” Neil passes Andrew the spaghetti for his collection.

“And Aaron was okay with you babying him this way?”

“He will be.”

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Neil smugly suggests.

“Detergents.” 

Neil laughs as he guides them away from the food aisles towards the back of the store.

“He would have been fine living alone – Katleyn would have handled these things,”

“but then he cheated on her,” Neil adds. He rather enjoyed Katelyn’s company.

“ – But now he’s literally alone for the first time,” Andrew continues, ignoring Neil, “and Kevin is also still adjusting to independence. I just think that they’re both hopeless.” He concludes seriously.

“Now to be fair, Kevin is a good grocery list maker. He makes grocery lists at our house, consistently.”

“true, but unfortunately, he’ll only consider the ingredients necessary for a champions breakfast.”

Neil passes Andrew soaps, toothpastes and washing powder.

The mountain piled on top of Andrew is starting to look a little uncomfortable, but Neil knows better than to ask Andrew if he’d like to walk alongside the trolley instead of be directly inside it. instead, he continues to push Andrew and the groceries slowly – it’s not like he can go much faster, the load in the trolley is getting rather heavy. He needs to put his back into it.

“Maybe we should get Aaron a few of those frozen pizza’s and chicken nuggets and things, for quick meals, y’know?” Andrew suggests, even though they’re on the opposite side of the store from the freezers.

“Is this a treat for Aaron of for Andrew?” Neil quizzes, “because Aaron doesn’t have an oven.”

“Maybe we should get him an oven.”

“I don’t think an oven would fit in there would you,”

“Well no, obviously we’d put the oven in first and then I’d sit on top of that.”

“I don’t think I could push that,” Neil says seriously.

Neil pushes Andrew back to the front of the store for the frozen pizza’s and nuggets shaped like dinosaurs. He’s not sure which house those are for, but he knows his job is to get them.

“are we missing anything?”

“Ice-cream.”

“what was I thinking,” Neil smirks. “all that frozen stuff is gonna get too cold for you to hold Drew,”

“checkout after ice-cream.”

They do. Neil guides his trolley – boyfriend, groceries and all – to the checkout aisle. The cashier is an old, judgemental-looking woman, who gives Andrew a look of disapproval for his poor display of ettiqute. Andrew, in turn, innocently hands her a box of Tinkies.

Andrew hops out of the trolley as they finish cashing up, and he and Neil carry their packets to the Maserati.

“I want to drive.” Neil states. Andrew tosses him the keys without question. Driving doesn’t mean the same thing to Neil as it does to Andrew – exhilarating speed, freedom, control. Neil loves driving the Maserati, because to him, that’s a symbol of Andrew’s trust. Over the years, Andrew has trusted him with so much more than just his car. But, Andrew giving Neil the key to his car, and to Nicky’s house, when he had nothing. That offer of trust, safety, unity. Every time Neil drives the Maserati – nevermind that he has his own car – it reminds him of that feeling, when he was nineteen and broken and desperately needed something to hang on to – and Andrew gave him all he had. Access to his car, and his home. Andrew was an orphan; he knew how much that was worth. He knew the significance of it.

These days they had their own house, together. They had two cars between them. they had pets. They were rich – not of the mafia’s money, if anything, they were paying the mafia.

But Neil still loved that every time he asked to drive Andrew’s car, the answer was yes.

Yes, yes, yes. And these days, Neil was the only other person driving it.

“are we telling him we’re coming over, or…?”

“he should be home. I spoke to him on the phone while you were on your run. He was talking to Nicky – _that_ takes a while.”

“was Nicky ecstatic about you calling Aaron?”

“he sung.”

Neil laughs and reverses them out of the parking lot.

“so he’s not expecting us?” Neil asks after a few minutes.

Andrew gives Neil a bland look. “because you know that the odds of him being alone are unlikely – Kevin’s probably there too,”

“I’m not seeing the relevance, unless you mean that half the contents of these packets are junk food and Kevin might try to dispose of them. In which case Aaron should just dump him.”

“the relevance,” Neil tries again, “is that they just came out as a couple, they have a house to themselves – basically honeymooning, and we’re disturbing them.”

“Really, Neil, the one time you decide to pick up on a social cue.”

Neil wants to roll his eyes but its hard to do that while keeping an eye on the busy roads leading to Columbia. “I’m just saying, just a few days ago you literally ran away from them, traumatized by what was happening in our house – let alone theirs,”

“need I remind you that Kevin moved into our house the day after we did, giving us no privacy at all?”

“fair enough.”

The rest of the drive to Columbia is comfortable silence. They’re not radio people. Now and then, they make fun of people’s personalized number plates, but other than that, they’re content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys still care about this fic or? should I, like, wrap this up??

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with this AU when I concluded part 2, about a month ago. But, you guys pointed out that we need to know what happened on the Foxes Group Chat after Kevin and Aaron came out of the closet and casually locked their phones - and y'all were right. 
> 
> I do adore this series, and all the character development and emotions we've explored with them. So, if you have any more requests like this one that takes place in this AU, feel free to comment and maybe I'll get to it eventually. No guarantees (because this might be the last of this series), but if I do write your request, I'll Gift it to you :) 
> 
> If you like this AU you can also subscribe to the series in general, instead of a particular story, since this story is a one-shot but there might be more Parts to the series :) 
> 
> Thank you to every person who left Kudos, Comments and Subscribed to these stories from Part 1 and got here with me. I love you all.


End file.
